onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gol D. Roger
5,564,800,000 |blood type = S |debut = Rozdział 1; We Are! |japanese voice = Chikao Ōtsuka (od odcinka 1 do 590) Masane Tsukayama (od odcinka 849) Takeshi Kusao (młody) |age = 53 lata |height = 274 cm |birthday = 31 grudnia}} Gol D. Roger, znany szerzej jako Gold Roger lub Król Piratów, był legendarnym kapitanem załogi Rogera i posiadaczem legendarnego skarbu zwanego "One Piece". Był też kochankiem Portgas D. Rouge i biologicznym ojcem Portgasa D. Ace'a. Roger wsławił się jako człowiek, który dokonał niemożliwego. Podbił Grand Line i zdobył ogromną fortunę. Wiedział jednak, że niedługo umrze z powodu nieuleczalnej choroby. Nim poddał się egzekucji, rozwiązał swoją załogę. Globalny Rząd chciał, by egzekucja Rogera zakończyła piractwo, ale jego ostatnie słowa miały odwrotny skutek. Powiedział, że ten, kto zdobędzie jego skarb, będzie mógł go wziąć i tym samym rozpoczął erę piratów. Wygląd Roger był wysokim mężczyzną. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi fizycznymi cechami były zakręcone czarne wąsy, wieczny szeroki uśmiech i skupione oczy. Miał też średnie czarne włosy i krótką szyję. Podobnie jak wiele innych znanych piratów, nosił czerwony kapitański płaszcz. Pod płaszczem miał niebieską koszulę i żółtą chustę zawiązaną wzdłuż pasa. Miał też biały krawat wokół szyi, ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i czarne morskie buty. Zanim poddał się egzekucji nosił piracki kapelusz z Jolly Rogerem i żółtą bandanę w kropki. Podczas bitwy na Edd War miał jednak ciemnoniebieską kamizelkę i żółtą szarfę. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Rayleighem, Roger miał na sobie słomkowy kapelusz, który obecnie jest w posiadaniu Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Galeria Gol_D._Roger_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Gol D. Rogera. Roger in His Youth.png|Młody Gol D. Roger. Roger_at_Age_47.png|Roger w wieku 47 lat. Roger_at_Age_51.png|Roger w wieku 51 lat. Gol D. Roger Face Obscured.png|Gol D. Roger przed ujawnieniem jego pełnej twarzy. Roger at the Edd War.png|Twarz Rogera podczas bitwy na Edd War. Gol_D_Roger_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Rogera z anime. Roger Sprite.png|Portret Rogera w One Piece: Gigant Battle!. Log_Roket_Man.png|Roger na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Osobowość Gol D. Roger uważany jest za nieustraszonego, a ci, którzy brali udział w jego egzekucji twierdzą, że przed śmiercią się uśmiechał. thumb|200px|Roger radośnie biegnie na pole bitwy. Sama osobowość Rogera jest często porównywana z osobowością Luffy'ego. Ich największe podobieństwo można dostrzec, gdy Roger po raz pierwszy spotkał Rayleigha i pyta, czy chciałby dołączyć do jego załogi, mimo, iż nie zna jego umiejętności ani jaką rolę mógłby pełnić na statku. Ace uważa, że jego prawdziwym ojcem nie jest jego prawdziwy biologiczny, ale Białobrody, który zauważa, że Ace nie ma charakteru po swoim ojcu. Jednakże oboje mieli swoją żelazną zasadę, która głosiła, iż nie mogą uciec z pola walki. Sam Garp stwierdził, że Roger nigdy nie uciekał od wroga, aby ochronić swoją załogę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Roger był też człowiekiem, który uwielbiał duże, krzykliwe rzeczy i rozkoszował się swoim tytułem Króla Piratów pomimo nadchodzącej śmierci. Choć nie jest to ukazane w żadnym z jego wystąpień, potrafi być bezlitosnym wrogiem gdy wpada w złość. Zostało to dowiedzione, gdy zabił wszystkich członków załogi Squarda z nieznanych przyczyn. Król Piratów bardzo łatwo popadał w złość, a brał odwet za coś tak prostego, jak obraza jego załogi, niezależnie od tego, jak mała ona mogła być. Garp stwierdził, że rozwścieczony Roger może być gwałtowny, samolubny i porywczy, ale jego działania były tak czyste i proste, jak u dziecka. Uważał też, że Roger miał niezwykłe szczęście przetrwać i stać się tak cenioną postacią, jak Król Piratów, pomimo jego lekkomyślnego charakteru. Relacje Załoga thumb|200px|lewo|Roger świętuje ze swoją załogą. Najwyraźniej Roger miał silne więzi ze swoją załogą. Rayleigh, jego partner, określił go jako "człowieka wspaniałego". Shanks i Buggy ze smutkiem wspominali dzień egzekucji ich kapitana. Nie wiadomo zaś, czy ktoś z jego załogi wiedział, że ma syna, zanim Sengoku nie oznajmił tego publicznie. Według Garpa, chociaż cały świat go znienawidził, członkowie załogi Rogera ufali mu całkowicie. Prawdopodobnie Roger zniszczył militarne siły jednego kraju za obrazę jego załogi. Przyjaciele Większość postaci, które osobiście spotkały się z Rogerem, mówili o nim tylko dobre rzeczy. Wydaje się, że znalazł wielu przyjaciół podczas swoich podróży. Gan Fall Roger zaprzyjaźnił się z bogiem Skypiei, Gan Fallem i spędzili razem wiele wspaniałych chwil. Tom i Kokoro Król Piratów zaprzyjaźnił się też z Tomem i Kokoro, a także darzył Toma wystarczającym szacunkiem i podziwem, że poprosił go o zbudowanie dla niego statku, Oro Jacksona. Ryboludź przed aresztowaniem powiedział, że jest dumny z tego powodu, mimo, że taka deklaracja doprowadziła go do śmierci. Wrogowie Monkey D. Garp Gol D. Roger będąc aresztowanym powiedział Garpowi, że powierza mu swojego nienarodzonego syna i prosi, aby o niego dbał. Oznajmił mu też, że ufa mu jak członkowi swojej załogi. Edward Newgate Mimo, że Białobrody i Król Piratów byli rywalami, ich relacje były stosunkowo dobre. Roger nawet zapytał Newgate'a, czy chciałby poznać prawdziwą lokalizację One Piece oraz wyjaśnił znaczenie "D.". Shiki O powiązaniu Rogera z Shikim dowiadujemy się w 0. rozdziale., gdzie "Złoty Lew" Shiki proponuje Rogerowi zostanie jego prawą ręką, co powoduje bitwę pomiędzy Rogerem a Shikim. Później, gdy Złoty Lew dowiaduje się o egzekucji Rogera, postanawia go zabić własnymi rękoma z powodu szacunku do niego. Shiki wierzył, że śmierć z rąk Marynarki nie była godna Króla Piratów. Rocks D. Xebec Rocks D. Xebec, kapitan załogi Rocksa walczący o władzę nad światem, był najpotężniejszym z wrogów Rogera. Aby powstrzymać Rocksa, Roger sprzymierzył się z Garpem. Król Piratów i Bohater Marynarki pokonali pirata na God Valley, gdzie miała miejsce ogromna bitwa. Rodzina Portgas D. Rouge Rouge była kochanką Gol D. Rogera. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle kiedyś byli małżeństwem, ani jakie dokładnie relacje ich łączyły. Jednak płakała, gdy dowiedziała się z gazety o śmierci Rogera. Zmarła po urodzeniu Ace'a z powodu długotrwałego utrzymywania ciąży, która trwała nienaturalnie dwadzieścia miesięcy, po to, by ochronić Ace'a przed ściganym go Globalnym Rządem, także z powodu jego imienia "Gol D. Ace", dowodząc, że chce mu dać życie z nazwiskiem jego ojca. Portgas D. Ace Ace był synem Rogera. Roger nie chciał, by Ace urodził się jako poszukiwany ze względu na więzi rodzinne, dlatego poprosił Garpa, aby jego narodziny utrzymał w sekrecie, mówiąc, że jego jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko nie ma w sobie żadnej winy. Jednak Ace nie widział w tym miłości i nienawidził go. Mimo swej nienawiści do ojca, wydawało się, że Ace ma do niego szacunek, bo pokonywał każdego, kto obraził Rogera. Jednak może to być również ze względu na fakt, że wspomniani przestępcy zaczynali od oczerniania "syna Gol D. Rogera", tym samym nieświadomie odwołując się do Ace. Dadan zauważyła, że Ace ma wiele cech upodobniających go do ojca. Ponadto Shanks w miejscu pochówku Płomiennej Pięści mówi, że był on taki sam jak jego kapitan, nigdy nie uciekając nawet w krytycznych sytuacjach. Najbardziej znaną cechą, jaką Ace odziedziczył po Królu Piratów jest brak litości dla każdego, kto obraził lub groził jego bliskim. Historia Początek thumb|200px|Roger i Rayleigh po raz pierwszy się spotykają. Roger urodził się w Logue Town. Zanim założył swoją załogę, spotkał Rayleigha, młodzieńca mieszkającego na łodzi, którą ukradł z palącego się domu. Roger powiedział, że ich spotkanie było przeznaczeniem, a Król Ciemności musi do niego dołączyć. Przez następne lata załoga Rogera rozrastała się, a jego sława rosła. W czasach, gdy Brook był członkiem załogi Rumbowych, Roger określany był mianem "świeżaka". Po dotarciu do Nowego Świata Rogerowi udało się przekraść do Totto Landu, krainy Charlotte Linlin, gdzie skopiował Poneglyph złej królowej. Piratowi udało się znaleźć też trzy pozostałe Poneglyphy, z których jeden znajdował się na Zou. 39 lat temu Roger dopłynął na wyspę Lodestar, ostatni punkt, do którego da się dotrzeć z pomocą Log Pose'a. Pirat wiedział jednak, że nie jest to ostatnia wyspa, a cztery Poneglyphy wskażą mu drogę do następnego punktu. Nie potrafił jednak odczytać starożytnego pisma. 38 lat temu Roger i jego rywal, wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp, zawiązali tymczasowy sojusz przeciwko załodze Rocksa. W incydencie na God Valley Edward Newgate, Charlotte Linlin, Kaidou i ich kapitan, Rocks D. Xebec, odnieśli sromotną porażkę. Sam fakt sojuszu między marynarzem a piratem został ukryty przez Globalny Rząd. 30 lat temu Roger dowiedział się z gazety, że samuraj z Kraju Wano dołączył do załogi Białobrodego. Wzbudziło to w nim zainteresowanie. 28 lat temu Roger zachorował na nieuleczalną chorobę. Zdecydował, że odbędzie swoją ostatnią podróż na sam koniec Grand Line. Po dotarciu do latarni morskiej pod Reverse Mountain, zwerbował Crocusa, który został jego lekarzem. thumb|200px|left|Roger i jego załoga przygotowują się do walki z Shikim. 27 lat temu Roger spotkał "Latającego Pirata" Shikiego, który usłyszał, że Król Piratów jest w posiadaniu starożytnej broni. Aby wykorzystać okazję, zapytał Rogera, czy nie połączy z nim sił. Mając ogromną piracką flotę i starożytną broń, Shiki i Roger mogliby podbić cały świat. Mimo błagań jednego z majtków, Roger odmówił Shikiemu, mówiąc, że jedyna rzecz, której chce, to wolność. Shiki ogłosił, że Roger wydaje na siebie wyrok śmierci, po czym między załogami rozpętała się wielka bitwa. Podczas bitwy zjawił się sztorm, który zatopił połowę floty Shikiego. Sam Złoty Lew skończył walkę z wbitym w głowę kołem sterowym, które prawie go zabiło. Po porażce nadal miał szacunek do Rogera. Ostatnia podróż thumb|200px|Roger opowiada Białobrodemu i Odenowi o ostatniej wyspie Nowego Świata. Około roku później Roger i jego załoga pokonali oddział Marynarki, co zwabiło załogę Białobrodego. Rozpoczęła się bitwa między piratami. Oden natychmiast zaszarżował w kierunku Rogera, lecz został szybko pokonany. Przyszły Król Piratów zaatakował Białobrodego. Walka między załogami trwała trzy dni i trzy noce, po czym zakończyła się wymianą łupów. Roger wyjawił Newgate'owi i Odenowi swoje plany dotyczące dotarcia na ostatnią wyspę Grand Line. Poprosił też o wypożyczenie samuraja na rok, by ten przeczytał dla niego Poneglyphy. Oden przystał propozycję, po czym wraz z Toki i dziećmi zawitał na Oro Jacksona. Do załogi dołączyli też Psioburza i Kotożmija, którzy nie chcieli rozstawać się ze swym panem. Crocus powiedział Rogerowi, że został mu jedynie rok życia. Wkrótce potem załoga wyruszyła na Skypieę, podniebną wyspę. Tam, dzięki swojej mocy, Roger odnalazł złoty dzwon i Poneglyph, którego treść odczytał Oden. Pirat kazał samurajowi wyryć w starożytnym kamieniu wiadomość. Po opuszczeniu Skypiei załoga udała się do Water 7, by odwiedzić Toma. Roger zaczął szukać Poneglyphów, które były kluczem do znalezienia ostatniej wyspy. Już wcześniej skopiował Poneglyph Big Mom i dowiedział się, gdzie szukać drugiego. Dzięki Odenowi, Psioburzy i Kotożmii dowiedział się, że dwóch pozostałych musi szukać w Kraju Wano i na Zou. Załoga pożeglowała dalej, na wyspę ryboludzi. Podczas podwodnego rejsu Roger i Oden usłyszeli głosy Królów Mórz. Nie byli jednak świadomi tego, że to głos morskich stworów. Po dotarciu na wyspę ryboludzi Roger przywitał się z Neptunem i udał się na poszukiwanie Poneglyphów w morskim lesie. Tam piraci znaleźli dwie stele. Jedna z nich wskazywała drogę do ostatniej wyspy, a druga zawierała przeprosiny od Joy Boya. Przed odpłynięciem Roger rozmawiał z małą Shyarly o jej przepowiedniach dotyczących Posejdona. Po opuszczeniu wyspy ryboludzi Toki zachorowała, więc załoga zatrzymała się w Kraju Wano. Piraci odpłynęli po skopiowaniu Poneglyphu, zostawiając w krainie samurajów Toki, Momonosuke, Hiyori, Psioburzę i Kotożmiję. Na Zou Roger ponownie usłyszał tajemniczy głos. Wtedy też legendarny pirat poznał małego Pedro i powiedział mu, że norka wypłynie na morze, gdy nadejdzie jej czas. Po skopiowaniu Poneglyphu załoga udała się na ostatni rejs. thumb|150px|lewo|Roger śmieje się po odnalezieniu skarbu Joy Boya. Stan Rogera nieustannie się pogarszał, więc piraci musieli się spieszyć. Zostawili chorego Buggy'ego i opiekującego się nim Shanksa, po czym wyruszyli na ostatnią wyspę. Po męczącej podróży załoga w końcu dotarła do długo wyczekiwanego celu. Tam piraci odkryli prawdę o Pustym Wieku i woli D., a także odnaleźli skarb Joy Boya. Po poznaniu historii Roger i jego kamraci wybuchli śmiechem. Król Piratów stwierdził, że chciałby żyć w czasach Joy Boya. Zainspirowany zabawną historią, jaka czekała go na ostatniej wyspie, nazwał cel swojej podróży "Raftel". Po opuszczeniu wyspy Oden wrócił do Kraju Wano. thumb|200px|Roger rozmawia z Białobrodym. Gdy Roger był bliski śmierci, udał się na ostatnią rozmowę z Białobrodym. Wyjawił mu, że rząd zaczął go nazywać Gold Rogerem i zdradził mu sekret stojący za wolą D. Ostatnie dni króla thumb|200px|left|Roger zawierza przyszłość swojego dziecka Garpowi. W ostatnich dniach swojego życia Roger zdobył więcej bogactwa, sławy i władzy niż ktokolwiek może sobie wyobrazić. Mimo, że był znany jako Król Piratów, to był świadom swojej śmiertelności i po cichu rozwiązał załogę. Przed śmiercią powiedział jednak Rayleighowi, że nie umrze. Wyjawił Białobrodemu, że jego czas dobiega końca; nie wiadomo jednak, czy miał na myśli swoją śmiertelną chorobę czy egzekucję z rąk Marynarki. W pewnym momencie życia poznał Portgas D. Rouge, kobietę z Baterilli, której dał syna, Portgas D. Ace'a. Roger oddał się w ręce Marynarki i został skazany na śmierć. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu poprosił Garpa, by ten zaopiekował się jego jeszcze nienarodzonym synem, mówiąc, że dziecko nie powinno być karane za przodków. Wiceadmirał stwierdził, że nie ma takiego obowiązku, jednak Roger wiedział, że Garp postąpi inaczej. thumb|200px|Egzekucja Rogera w Logue Town. Mając nadzieję na to, że śmierć Rogera będzie dobrym przykładem dla innych piratów, Marynarka zorganizowała egzekucję w Logue Town. Zanim umarł, Roger wypowiedział swoje słynne ostatnie słowa. Ostrza katów przebiły ciało korsarza i największy na świecie pirat dokonał swego żywota. Dziedzictwo To, co miało być nadzieją na koniec piractwa, okazało się zgubą. Ostatnie słowa Rogera dały początek "erze piratów" i ukształtowały dzisiejszy świat. Wśród świadków egzekucji Króla Piratów znaleźli się jego byli chłopcy okrętowi: Shanks i Buggy, ale także Królewski Wojownik Mórz Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moria i rewolucjonista Monkey D. Dragon. Z rozmowy z Shikim wynika też, że Monkey D. Garp i Sengoku także oglądali śmierć Rogera. Smoker oglądał egzekucję jako dziecko. Gdy Shiki usłyszał, że Król Piratów umarł na najsłabszym z mórz, wściekł się i zaatakował Kwaterę Główną Marynarki. Został jednak pokonany i uwięziony z Impel Down, skąd uciekł. Dwadzieścia dwa lata po egzekucji, umierający Białobrody wyjawił, że skarb Rogera, One Piece, istnieje, co ponownie wywołało chaos na całym świecie. Rozpoczęła się nowa era piratów. Legenda o "Królu Piratów" i jego skarbie "One Piece" wciąż żyje, a wielu piratów wciąż próbuje podążać śladami Rogera. Na wszystkich ludzi, którzy mieli bliższy kontakt z Rogerem wydano wyrok śmierci. Prócz tego, Globalny Rząd zorganizował wielką akcję dzieciobójczą, mającą na celu wyeliminowanie wszelkich potomków Króla Piratów. Kochance Rogera i jego załodze udało się jednak przetrwać, a jego krew zachowała się w osobie Portgas D. Ace'a. Wola Rogera została przekazana i powtórzona w słowach Białobrodego, które rozpoczęły "nową erę piratów". Umiejętności i moce Umiejętności fizyczne Roger był znany jako najsilniejszy pirat wszech czasów. W walce był niepowstrzymany. Jedynie dwóch ludzi mogło się z nim równać, jeśli chodzi o siłę: wiceadmirał Monkey D. Garp, który nawet w starczym wieku posiada ogromną siłę, kilkukrotnie toczył z nim walki; i Edward Newgate, posiadający moc Wstrząs-Wstrząsowoc i tytuł najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie. Przykładem jego siły może być walka z Shikim, który posiadając ogromną flotę, która pokonała armie wielu państw, poległ w starciu z Rogerem. Posiadał też ogromną wytrzymałość, która pozwoliła mu przeżyć kilka lat ze śmiertelną chorobą. Dzięki medycznym umiejętnościom Crocusa, udało mu się podbić Grand Line. Szermierka Roger był niezwykle potężnym szermierzem. Jednym cięciem pokonał Kouzuki Odena, legendarnego samuraja. Gdy zderzył swoje ostrze z Murakumogiri Białobrodego, powstała wielka fala uderzeniowa, która zdmuchnęła wszystko na wyspie i rozkołysała Moby Dicka pozostawionego przy wybrzeżu. Techniki * Wstręt do Boga (神避 Kamusari): Trzymając miecz w prawym ręku, Roger wykonuje potężne cięcie, którego efektem jest fala uderzeniowa lecąca w kierunku przeciwnika. Atak ten został użyty przeciwko Kouzuki Odenowi. Cięcie z łatwością odepchnęło szermierza na długi dystans, przełamując jego blok dwoma ostrzami. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga technika nazwana jest Divine Departure. Głos Wszystkich Rzeczy Roger potrafił zrozumieć słowa zapisane na Poneglyphach, a nawet pisać w tym tajemniczym języku. Jednak nie "czytał" ich, dzięki zdobytej wiedzy, tak jak robili to uczeni z Ohary. Według Rayleigha Roger rozumiał pismo Poneglyphów, dzięki umiejętności "słyszenia Głosu Wszystkich Rzeczy. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Władcy thumb|200px|Starcie Dominacji Rogera i Białobrodego. Roger posiadał moc Dominacji Koloru Władcy, co pokazał w starciu z Białobrodym. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia thumb|150px|lewo|Roger nasącza swój miecz Dominacją. Roger mistrzowsko opanował Dominację Koloru Uzbrojenia. Jego umiejętności pod tym względem dorównywały Białobrodemu. Bronie Podczas walki z Shikim i jego flotą, Gol D. Roger dzierżył miecz i pistolet. Główne walki * Gol D. Roger i Monkey D. Garp kontra załoga Rocksa (niepokazana) * Gol D. Roger kontra Shiki (niepokazana, wiele razy) * Gol D. Roger kontra Edward Newgate (niepokazana, wiele razy) * Załoga Rogera kontra załoga Złotego Lwa (na Edd War) * Gol D. Roger kontra Kouzuki Oden * Gol D. Roger kontra Monkey D. Garp (niepokazana, wiele razy) * Załoga Rogera kontra pierwsza załoga Squarda (niepokazana) Niekanoniczne walki * Gol D. Roger kontra Killer Giant (wspomniana) * Gol D. Roger kontra "King Eric Dow (wspomniana) * Gol D. Roger kontra bracia Gowns (wspomniana) * Gol D. Roger kontra Silver-Silver (wspomniana) * Gol D. Roger kontra załoga Naguriego * Gol D. Roger kontra Zephyr Ciekawostki * Roger jest pierwszą pokazaną postacią z D. w nazwisku, lecz dopiero Kureha wyjawiła, że jego prawdziwe imię to Gol D. Roger. W rozmowie z Białobrodym Roger wyznał, że inicjał D. ma specjalne ukryte znaczenie. * Podczas śmierci Rogera w Logue Town padał deszcz. To samo działo się, gdy Luffy opuszczał miasto. * Matka Ace'a trzymała go w swoim łonie przez 20 miesięcy (5 miesięcy przed egzekucją Rogera i 15 po). Ace urodził się 1 stycznia, więc Roger został zabity w późnym wrześniu lub wczesnym październiku. * Roger jest pierwszą pokazaną postacią serii One Piece. * W czwartym rankingu popularności zajął 83. miejsce (razem z Choppermanem i Van Augurem). * W szóstym rankingu popularności zajął 38. miejsce. * Wygląda na to, że Roger nie lubił swojego przydomka "Gold Roger", ponieważ nie było to jego prawdziwe imię. * W 85. odcinku, gdy Hiluluk opisywał Chopperowi, kim jest pirat, w wyobraźni Choppera pojawił się człowiek bardzo podobny do Rogera. * Oars, po przejęciu cienia Luffy'ego, próbował upodobnić się wyglądem do Rogera. * Tuż przed śmiercią, prawdziwy pirat o nazwisku Oliwer Levasseur ogłosił, że ten, kto rozwiąże jego szyfr, będzie mógł posiąść na własność jego skarb (dzisiaj jego wartość określana jest na £160,000,000), lecz do dzisiaj owego skarbu nie znaleziono. Mogło być to inspiracją dla przemowy Rogera, mówiącej o skarbie i dla Poneglyphów, które same w sobie są szyfrem prowadzącym na koniec Grand Line. * Innym prawdziwym piratem, który mógł być inspiracją dla Rogera, był Henryk Every. W 1695 został uznany za najbogatszego pirata wszech czasów. Zgromadził skarby o wartości £600,000 (dziś to około $400,000,000), za co nadano mu przydomek "Króla Piratów". Za Everym prowadzone były szeroko zakrojone działania poszukiwawcze, a za jego głowę wystawiono najwyższą na świecie nagrodę w wysokości £1,000 (dziś to około $700,000). Król Piratów zniknął wraz ze swoim skarbem gdzieś na Karaibach (wtedy nazywanych Nowym Światem). Prawdopodobnie zainspirował on przyszłe pokolenie piratów, którego członkowie za jego czasów byli dziećmi: Czarnobrodego, Batłomieja Robertsa, Calico Jacka, Samuela Bellamy'ego i Edwarda Lowa (imiona tych piratów zostały potem użyte w serii One Piece). * Gol D. Roger był pierwszym właścicielem słomkowego kapelusza, należącego do Luffy'ego (a wcześniej do Shanksa). * W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces wyjawiono, że wąsy Rogera miały być początkowo włosami z nosa. * Grupa krwi Rogera to S. * Ulubionym pożywieniem Rogera były gorzałka i mięso rekina. Nawigacja ca:Gol D. Roger de:Gol D. Roger en:Gol D. Roger es:Gol D. Roger fr:Gol D. Roger id:Gol D. Roger it:Gol D. Roger nl:Gol D. Roger pt:Gol D. Roger ro:Gol D. Roger ru:Гол Д. Роджер zh:哥爾·D·羅傑 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Postacie z Logue Town Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy